Breaking Dawn - Sam's POV
by rachaelphilip
Summary: Basically, Breaking Dawn through Sam's eyes, with a little extra. This is based on the battle being real and not just a vision. Enjoy and R&R please! xx


BREAKING DAWN

SAM'S POV

It was a mild day in La Push, and there wasn't really much to do.

I was worried about Jacob - since he was invited to Bella and Edward's wedding, he had run away towards Canada.

Oh, I knew he could look after himself. He was in his wolf and could easily run away from or fight any danger. We could still communicate while I was a wolf, so I knew he was safe. But as I was able to read his mind, I knew he was an emotional wreck. That's why he had run away. To get away from pack responsibilites and especially away from Bella and Edward. I mean, I knew that the marriage meant that Edward was probably going to change Bella into a vampire, or kill her in the process, and it boiled my blood at the thought. But, this was Bella's wish. She knew the decision and the consequences. Some of us had been invited to the wedding, but none of us were going to go, except Seth. He wanted to go because of his friendship between Bella and Edward. I respected that and was more than happy to let him go - after all, Bella couldn't hurt him, and I almost trusted Edward.

I sighed, quite bored and began to think about when the pack first formed.

We were born to slaughter the bloodsuckers and keep all humans safe.

I was the Alpha of the pack, because I had phased first.

Paul, Jared and Embry had phased next and looked to me to teach them how to run as a pack, and left me to decisions. Soon after, instincts came over as our wolves got used to been in a pack. The others showed submission in their body language that I understood - I understood every growl like it was English, and I understood every body gesture and facial expression as if I was reading a book. We were a proper wolf pack, and I was their Alpha. I also learned I had the Alpha Voice - a voice I used that the others were forced to obey. I rarely used it though - it forced them into submission and I hated seeing them lying under my belly - kneeling there like a slave. But, sometimes I had no choice. I had to protect us from people who wouldn't understand - vampires and everyone in the tribe knew about us, but no-one else could know. They wouldn't understand. They would fear. They would hunt us, and we couldn't attack them, because killing humans is wrong.

So, I used my Alpha voice to command Paul, Jared and Embry not to tell anyone about our secret.

Apparently, people assumed I had set up a cult.

I laughed it off naturally - I knew the truth after all.

I didn't use my Alpha status much though. I knew that young Jacob Black would phase soon, and as the great grandson of Chief Ephraim Black, it was Jacob's birthright to be Alpha of the pack.

However, I was surprised.

Embry, Paul, Jared and myself were running around the territory. Paul and Embry were play fighting, while Jared was taking an interest in a mountain lion trail.

I was watching over them protectivly.

Suddenly, we all felt a kind of _woosh_ sensation. I knew very well what it was by now and let out a thought.

_**"Hello? Someone's just phased into a wolf, and I know your probably confused and scared. I'm Sam, and I'm going to help you, ok? Who is this?"**_

"_What the HELL is going on!?" _I heard a panicked thought.

My heart leapt. It was Jacob.

_"__**Jacob? It's Sam, don't panic!"**_

_"What did you do to me!?" _he shouted.

_**"I didn't do anything. You need to speak to the tribe elders if you don't believe what I'm about to tell you, alright? We are werewolves. We can change into large wolves at any time we wish - the reason is to protect humans from Vampires. Where are you? We'll come and meet you."**_

_"Who's we?" _he answered back nervously.

_"__**Me, Paul, Jared and Embry."**_

_"Ok. I'm right next to my house."_

So, we had run over to meet our newest member of the pack.

When we got there, we discovered Jacob was a very large wolf indeed. He was russet brown and had extremelly thick fur. That boy needed a hair cut!

He was clearly nervous and aggitated and let out a growl.

_"__**Calm down Jacob. You remember our legends? Our tribe having spirit wolves? Well it's true, as you can see. Apparently a gene was passed down the generations, and we are the result. We phase into wolves when danger is near. Vampires." **_

Jake looked confused but the thought of vampires suddenly filled him with anger.

He let out another growl, but this time it was not directed at any of us.

"_But what vampires have came this way? I haven't heard of anyone been killed with bites to the neck..."_

_**"The Cullens recently moved here, which is why we are phasing. They pose no threat to humans though - they feed off animal blood."**_

Jacob all at once went crazy.

_"The Cullens? THE CULLENS! BELLA IS DATING A DAMNED BLOODSUCKER! WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE ANYTHING?!" _he roared.

Now I had to use my Alpha voice - I hated doing that.

_**"Jacob - you will calm down right now!"**_

He whimpered under the weight of my command, and he was pushed under my belly in submission.

I heard soft whimpering around me, as the rest of the pack knew the feel of the Alpha's Command.

I sighed.

_**"I am truly sorry I had to do that Jacob - that was my Alpha voice. When I use it, my command MUST be obeyed whether you want it to or not. I only use it when I have to. You are my pack, not my slaves. Now, the Cullens. There is a treaty that says we must not harm the Cullens, so long as they stay away from La Push - our territory. They may stay in their territory without threat, because they feed of animal blood, and not human. Call them vegetarians if you will. I have done nothing because I will not break the treaty unless I'm forced to - which will happen only if they bite or kill a human. You'r Bella is safe unless the Cullens wish to be slaughtered."**_

_"Are you sure?" Jake whimpered, still a little shaken from being forced into submission._

_"__**I am certain. The Cullens are not a danger, not to Bella, not to the tribe - not to anyone."**_

Jacob sighed and slowly stood up, looking at us. He took in our detail - my black fur and dark eyes. Paul's grey fur. He took in Jared's fierce brown body and finally set eyes on the grey wolf with white face. Recognition came across Jacob as he thought.

_"Embry...is that you?"_

Embry wagged his tail and nodded happily.

Then Jacob really relaxed - he was friends with at least one other pack member.

I now had the matter of Alpha-hood to adress.

_**"Jacob - your great grandfather was Ephraim Black. The great chief of the tribe. Do you now what that means?"**_

Jacob simpley cocked his head to the side, wondering where I was going with this.

_**"It means it is your birthright to be Alpha of the pack. It is in your blood. Your instinct is to lead. Do you wish to be Alpha instead of me?"**_

He was stunned of course. Poor kid had just turned into a wolf, and now we wanted him to be Alpha male.

_"Er...look, I don't even want any of this - to be a wolf or be in a pack, but it looks like I have no choice. But I sure as hell don't want to run it. If I do have the choice, then no I don't want to be Alpha. You can be Alpha - I mean, you're obviously used to it and can help me get used to this."_

Well, I was completely surprised.

I looked to Paul, Jared and Embry, who nodded at me solemly.

Ok then, if Jacob was sure, I was to remain Alpha of the pack.

Over time, more phased. Always male - Quil, Collin, Brady and Seth. Collin and Seth were extremelly young, and I wanted to keep them away from passing vampires, but I knew they had to learn how to fight. Then, to the surprise of everyone...Leah phased. The first and only female to ever do so.

I had mixed feelings - I had been dating Leah until I phased and then imprinted on her cousin, Emily. I knew I hurt her bad and now I had to listen to her thoughts and feelings constantly - as did the rest of the pack. But it wasn't by any way Leah's fault she was hurt, angry and snappy. She was a damn good fighter too. She slaughtered the newborns when we joined forces with the cullens to protect Bella. She was the fastest too - no-one could outrun her and she often caught the vamps for us while we caught up to slaughter them.

Jacob and her seemed to have a problem though - Leah hated Bella for hurting Jacob, but Jacob was blind and only saw an attitude- that he often gave back. I lost count of the times I had to break them up during fighting. That was Jacob in a nutshell actually - always fighting. It seemed his Alpha-hood kept showing afterall, even if he didn't realise it. I would have to keep and eye on him.

The main problem in the pack was Jacob, Paul and Jacob.

They always wanted to fight each other.

I had also noticed that nearly everyone turned on Leah, even when she had a good point. It really aggitated me. It was like the pack had decided, hey, let's bully Leah!

So, one day I called a pack meeting.

_"What's up boss?" _Seth asked me excitedly. Since he had killed a vampire on his own the previous month, he craved more kills to prove himself. He had turned into an excellent fighter.

In fact, he ranked fifth in fighting status.

Jacob, Paul, Me, Leah and then Seth were by far the strongest fighters in the pack. The others were brilliant as well mind - it was just that we were stronger.

I sighed as the pack gathered, all looking at me expectantly. I hated 'giving them wrong' as it were...

_**"I've been watching all of you recently - and I've noticed something. Most of you have been bullying Leah, and I want it to stop.**__** Now."**_

They all looked at me, stunned. Leah seemed shocked I was sticking up for her.

_"But - she's always got a bad attitude. She has to expect it back." thought Paul._

_**"Yes - she does have a bad attitude. Can you blame her? I imprinted on her cousin and have nothing more to do with her until she phases. She loves me and can't have me. Then, as she expresses her hurt you all turn on her. Even when she is calm and makes a good point, you still tell her to shut up and are agressive. Enough is enough. Leah is part of this pack - our sister. And we will treat her as such. I understand there will be fights - that is expected. But don't take all your frustration out on Leah, and don't hate her. Don't foget, she has fought alongside us against the newborn bloodsuckers."**_

I had finished and left them to think. I could hear of course.

Leah's thoughts were filled with surprise and gratitude.

Seth's was filled with shame, because he too had been quick to be mean to Leah, despite the fact she was his blood sister, as well as pack sister.

Paul's was full of shock and downright insult. He would obey me though - he had no choice.

Even Jacob seemed ashamed of himself. Everyone could feel Leah's agression all the time - but no had taken time to really look at her mind as see the pain she was in.

When everyone had controlled their thoughts, they turned to Leah. And they said sorry.

I smiled to myself with approval. Because they weren't saying sorry just cos I had told them to. They were genuine appologies.

Leah breathed out and went her own way, to consider the appologies.

The rest of the pack decided to do a perimiter run to check for vampires.

I decided to follow Leah.

_**"You ok?" **_I thought gently when I reached her.

She looked at me with those big amber eyes, and I felt love for her, like I did when we were dating. That could never be again though, because of me imprinting on Emily. Hurting Leah hurt me, but if I hurt Emily, it would destroy me. I almost killed myself when I got angry and phased, scarring her face in the process.

But, never mind Emily. I had to concentrate on Leah now.

_"I think so. Thank you for sticking up for me Sam - it means a lot to me. And, I want you to know something. All this time, I didn't believe you when you said how powerful the pull of the imprint is. I thought it was just your way to ease me a little. But, I admit I was wrong. When the rest of the pack started imprinting on people, I decided to really look into your thoughts, and I could see. I can see now that it did kill you to hurt me like that. To go off with Emily. And, even though I now know it wasn't your fault - I forgive you Sam, for hurting me like you did. And the pack is right - I have been a pain in the butt. So, I promise to at least try and make the effort to cheer up and be calmer - perhaps the pack will accept me better then."_

My heart was truly warmed by her speech.

_**"Thank you Leah - that was very mature of you, and I know it's hard to forgive someone who has hurt you. Come on - lets go see if there are any vampires to kill."**_

_"Way ahead of you!"_ she laughed, racing ahead of me, challenging me to chase her.

I did, but I never caught up with her. No-one could. It was Leah's gift to be the fastest by far in the pack, as much as it was Jacob's gift to be the strongest and best fighter in the pack.

A few days passed without anything happening. The pack mainly just chilled, or hung out with their imprints, or my house to enjoy Emily's cooking.

Then, on a stormy day, I was in the forest, trying to cover myself from the rain, when I felt the familiar _woosh_ of someone phasing.

I read the mind and discovered it was Jake.

He was livid.

_**"Jacob, what's wrong?" **_I demanded.

_"They're getting MARRIED Sam! I thought they would wait a few years, you know? At least give her a chance of life and they are getting married in TWO DAMN WEEKS! Well they can stuff it. I'm not going to their unnatural union. I'm going off on my own here, and DON'T TRY AND STOP ME!" he roared._

I was shell-shocked. I knew Bella and Edward were getting married. Jake had told me as soon as he found out, but this soon? I understood his anger. After all, Bella would be either killed or transformed. It boiled me. And in 2 weeks? No wonder Jacob was having a hard time adjusting.

"_**Ok Jake, go off on your own for a while. Stay out of danger and go calm yourself down. The pack will always welcome you when you're ready to return."**_

_"Thanks Sam - just...tell me when its all over will you?"_

I grunted, which he took as a yes, and I left him to it. I also called a pack meeting to tell them Jacob had went off for a while to calm himself down and sort his emotions out, and that Bella was marrying in 2 weeks.

Seth was saddened that Bella would be dead or be a vampire, but he wanted to go to the wedding.

_"Is it alright if I go Sam? I'm friends with Edward and Bella, and I've never been to a wedding before."_

_**"It is entirely up to you Seth - I won't stop you."**_

He wagged his tail and nodded, while Leah snorted at him with disgust. He ignored her, happy for his friends.


End file.
